MnBi alloys have been identified as a suitable substitute for rare-earth-free permanent magnets because of their unique properties such as high coercivity which increases with temperature. But obtaining a MnBi alloy having high purity of the magnetic low-temperature phase (LTP) remains difficult, partially because the reaction between manganese (Mn) and bismuth (Bi) is peritectic.